The Blind Host
by Sociopathic-Kitsune
Summary: Kyoya's cousin has finally come back into his life, but the circumstances are...unfortunate.
1. Chapter 1

A young man walked through the schools, his eyes closed as he darted through strangers, following one scent, and one scent only.

Kyoya Ootori.

Kyoya pushed up his glasses for the third time, gaining the attention of Tamaki, his best friend.

(How _that_ had happened, no one knew)

"Kyoya, are you okay?" Tamaki whispered, his eyes straight ahead, looking at the teacher.

"Just an omnicious feeling, Tamaki," Kyoya said quietly, trying to pass it off.

"Sometimes those things have meaning," It seemed Tamaki had more brains than he thought. "Be careful, Kyoya."

After classes had ended, the group all trudged back to the club, wondering what theme they were going to be today.

The young man walked into a room, sneezing as flower petals hit him in a frontal assault. "The hell?" He muttered, scowling. Brushing the petals out of his hair, he could tell they were rose by the smell. Everything smelled like disinfectant to him, or sweets. And was that...coffee? "Where the hell am I?"

This is where Kyoya's scent was strongest, so why wasn't he here? "Kyoya? Kyo!"

"Kyo?" Two voices whispered in unison behind him.

He turned around quickly, grabbing the two by the throats. "Who the hell are you?" He snarled, unknowingly opening his eyes just a bit. They were slightly cloudy.

"Are you blind?" Hikaru blurted, his fear lessening into curiousity. Kaoru blinked, before facepalming at his brother's attention span. Or lack thereof.

_"Hikaru!"_ Kaoru hissed.

"What?"

"Yeah." The grip loosened. "Yeah. I'm blind. Do you know where Kyoya Ootori is?"

"Why?"

"He's my cousin."

"Kagome?"

"Kyoya!" Kagome spun around to embrace her cousin lightly, before grinning lopsidedly. "How are you, cousin?"

"I'm doing good. You look fine. Have you been to the hospital yet?"

'No. I'm not going, Kyoya. I'll regain my sight eventually, Sesshoumaru told me so." She smiled. "Besides, none of you would know the origin of the chemical in my eyes."

Kyoya sighed, before changing the subject. "So, may I ask why you are here?"

"Sesshoumaru transferred me today. Shippou's supposed to be with me, but I lost 'im-"

_**"Kagome TAISHOU!"**_ A voice roared as a long leg kicked open the door.

"Well, thought I did." The ravenette shrugged, and plugged her ears as the orange haired man shrieked at her indignantly.

Finally he ran out of steam, and lightly smacked her in the back of the head. "Brat! You don't know your way around yet!"

"So this is...a what now?" Kagome asked in an amused voice.

"A suitable club in which we entertain women because Tamaki wouldn't stop bothering me." Kyoya answered, sipping some tea.

"_Mama._" Tamaki held a hand to his chest, his eyes wide with the insult. "How could you?"

"Easily."


	2. Chapter 2

"Kagooooomeeee!" The two voices rang out in the hallway, each looking for the boy they now knew as 'The Blind Host'.  
"Tama-chan, you think we'll find him?" Hunny looked worried- and he had good reason to, too. Last week, Kagome had accidentally wandered into the dark magic club, causing screaming by Nekozawa. Something about 'purity'. Kagome had come out shaking.  
Tamaki shrugged. "I hope so, Hunny-sempai."  
They found him, bunched up in a ball between coffee machines- Tamaki had had his father put them in, ignoring health regulations and instead agreeing- mumbling to himself.  
"Let's see, so that makes...divide by..."  
"Kagome, what are you doing?" Tamaki hunched over, kneeling next to him.  
"Counting how many friends I've seen die." Kagome answered tiredly, placing her chin on her knees.  
Both guys shivered.  
"You wanna go back to the club?" Hunny asked, feeling her forehead. It was burning.  
"Lemme compose myself first." She went through the motions throughout a few seconds; her happy, mischevious facade was on in an instant. "Kay!" She said happily, pushing herself up. "I wanna go see Kyo!"  
Both boys looked at 'him' sadly. Half the club knew about Kagome's pent up depression, her suicidalness, and everyone was sworn to secrecy. Until a droplet of Kagome's blood, inflicted by herself, touched the ground, her secret was safe.  
"That's not healthy."

"Kagome, do you want some tea?" Haruhi offered the boy a cup, who grinned and accepted it gratefully.  
"Yes! Haruhi makes the best-est-est tea in the world!" Kagome chirped happily.  
"That's not a word," Kyoya informed her, typing away at a laptop. Kagome stuck out her tongue playfully in the direction of his voice.  
"So, are you participating in today's cosplay?" Tamaki pried.  
"What d'ya think? No way, Jose." Kagome's dead panned voice crushed Tamaki, who wailed dramatically.  
"But we're doing fantasy! You'd make a good archer!"  
"No." but this time, the long haired boy sounded thoughtful.  
Tamaki continued to melt into a puddle of despair.

"Tamaki, you promised!"  
All of the girls sounded very cross with the Princely Host, who was equally upset. He had promised to get him as an archer. 'Him' being Kagome.  
The squabbled increased until Tamaki was cross as well, pouting.  
"It's not my fault!"  
"But you promised!"  
"And my Highness never breaks a promise." An arrow flew between the Hosts and Guests, causing them to shriek. Kagome walked up to Tamaki, his eyes opened and a bit less cloudy. Kneeling, he made a show of kissing his hand. "Do you, Milord?"  
His smile was cool against the knuckles of his hand, Tamaki thought, blushing.  
Slowly, Kagome rose, and everyone gasped. His outfit was intricate, graceful, and beautiful. Long, see-through, skirt like flaps went over brown capri pants, and a dark green shirt that had large sleeves, and a skinny, black vest over that, with crisscrossing strings pulled tight. Combat boots laced up to the end of the capris, and his hair in a high ponytail. He looked so handsome that everyone was quiet.  
"No," Tamaki managed, grinning. "You never cease to amaze, Kagome."


	3. Chapter 3

Today was 'Halloween Day' party.  
In September.  
Sigh...  
Kagome had on blue slacks, a grey dress shirt with red buttons, a gold vest, and a pin that contained a green stone. Around his neck were a ring of keys and in his hand lay an ancient dagger.  
The dagger set most of the club members on edge.

"You see, my dear," Kagome flirted, smiling shamelessly at the girl next to her, "I am wearing a costume."  
"What is it, Kagome-sama?" The girl across asked. The other four nodded, leaning in.  
"My guilt."  
"What?" Everyone stopped to see the show Kagome was, yet again, weaving.  
"The red buttons are for the blood I've spilt; The green pin stood for the envy I felt; The yellow vest is for my cowardice; Grey, for dirtied purity. Blue, the tears I've both seen and wept. The keys by my side were choices I could have used to help, but refused. The dagger..." Lightning fast, it was near her neck, causing everyone to shout. "Should I use it?" A prick of the knife caused a droplet of blood to fall to the carpet.  
"No!" Haruhi yelled, dropping her tray in order to grab away the knife. Hikaru and Kaoru led her to the kitchenette while Mori comforted Haruhi, who was shaking violently.  
Kyoya sat there, confused.  
What just happened?


	4. Chapter 4

"I wasn't going to do it, you know." Kagome said casually, leaning against the sink.  
"I don't care," Hikaru snarled, getting in her face. "You know how much you freaked everyone out?"  
"That really crossed the line, Kagome." Kaoru added softly. "You scared us all, especially Haruhi. She's out there, shaking."  
"She needs to get used to it." Kagome said.  
"No way, no how. We're not like you, Kagome. We're not soldiers, we're not brave, and we aren't messed up in the head. Don't you get it?"  
"Hikaru!" Kaoru warned.  
"We aren't weirdos who are used to blood!" Hikaru shouted. Kagome glared up defiantly, her cloudy blue eyes slanted.  
"You need to shut up right now," She hissed, and now she was shaking. "You need to shut up, because you don't know my story. You have no idea what I've been through, and if you did, you wouldn't open your fucking mouth to me again. That's how messed up I am, Hikaru, got it? I don't give a fuck if anyone can handle me, hell, I can't handle myself!"  
Hikaru drew back his fist and slammed it into the side of the smaller boy's face.  
Kagome stumbled a bit, before jumping towards Hikaru and nailing one on his cheek bone, causing a crack to fill the air.  
"Hikaru!" Kaoru yelled, going over to his bewildered brother. "Are you okay? Did he break anything?"  
"Yeah, my fucking finger." Kagome answered, walking out of the Club, his vest having been torn off in the short scuffle.  
"Kagome," Kyoya called, before demanding, "Kagome, come here. What happened?"  
"Fuck off, cousin," Kagome called back in a jovial tone, "Hikaru and I got into a small brawl."

"Kyoya, Hikaru, Kaoru, we need to talk." Tamaki sat them all down seriously, the group of Hosts split into two groups; Mori, Hunny, Haruhi, and Tamaki on one end, while the other three were on one couch.  
"About what?" Hikaru asked sullenly.  
Everyone glanced at each other, before Mori decided to go and be blunt. "Kagome suffers from depression, he's suicidal. We were sworn unto secrecy until he cut himself with the dagger."  
Kyoya froze. "What?" He asked, his voice careful. "Who told you?"  
"You're very lucky Kagome still had his sense, Hikaru," Hunny said seriously. "He pulled that punch."  
"But he punched him hard enough to dislocate his finger," Kaoru argued.  
"Because he was clenching his fist so hard," Mori stated.  
"Speaking of broken fingers," Haruhi asked, the girls long gone, "What's with all of that yelling outside?"  
"What does that have anything-"  
"Shut up and listen."  
"Get away, you stupid monk-"  
Kyoya and the others ran to the door, throwing it open.  
"Kagome!" Hunny shouted.  
Kagome was dangling from the edge of Nekozawa's hands, by his throat.  
Kyoya rushed in, grabbing his cousin from the other boy's hands. "What the hell is wrong with you?"  
"Your cousin..." He drawled, his creepy voice going over everyone's skin, creating goosebumps. "She is a priestess..."  
_


	5. Chapter 5

"Who told you?" Kagome snarled, ripping her arms away from Kyoya's. "Who fucking told you?"  
Nekozawa held his hands up placatingly. "I have no quarrel with you holy people. I am simply looking out for my club members."  
"If they harm none of my kin," Kagome answered the unspoken question, "Then there shall remain no quarrel. If a war breaks out, we shall be your allies."  
"And we will assist you."  
"Shake on it?"  
"Not prefferable."  
"Good. Me either."


	6. Chapter 6

"Priestess?" Kyoya demanded. "Kagome, what the hell is he talking about?"  
"None of your goddamn buisiness, Kyoya." Kagome snapped, brushing her hand through her hair angrily.  
"You're a girl?" Hikaru asked looking immediantly guilty, and Kaoru smiled reassuringly at his brother.  
"Yeah, what about it? I pissed you off. 'Sides, you're the one who punches like a 7 year old."  
"Why, I-"  
"Hikaru!" Kaoru said sharply.  
Kyoya adjusted his glasses. "What was going on earlier, too? You said you got in a fight, and then Mori says you're-"  
"Oh, c'mon, Mori!"  
"Depressed and suicidal?"  
It was quiet for a moment.  
"I can handle this by myself."  
"No you can't, Kagome! You can't handle this by yourself, you need others-" Haruhi sniffed, still shaking a bit.  
"I don't need fucking anyone, alright?! I can handle this, I have handled this, and I will continue to handle this- alone!"

Kagome was in deep, and she knew it. She could stop the drinking anytime soon, no trouble. She rarely even did it.  
But the sadness was so addicting.  
You can get addicted to a certain kind of sorrow...  
She tipped a bottle to her lips, small sips. It was cheap beer, mostly water, so she wasn't even close to being drunk. Suddenly the door slammed open to her room, and Shippou walked in. Well, stormed in, really.  
"What the hell are you doing?" He demanded.  
"Drinking," She replied.  
"Drinking," He repeated. He paced the room,running his fingers through his hair. "Drinking. You know how worried we are? You've been in your room for a week, ruining your sight again. Now you need the glasses!"  
"That's only if I'm going outside," Kagome pointed out, taking another swig. "I never said I was going to do that."  
Shippou grabbed the bottle, threw it on the ground, and screamed at his mother. "You are too good for this!"  
"I'm not good for shit!" Kagome yelled. She got up and tried walking to the door, only to be intercepted by Shippou. He just hugged her very tightly, and she broke down crying in his arms. "I was never good for shit," She murmured.  
"Why drinking?" Shippou asked quietly. "Why not something else? Drinking will kill you."

.

"I know."


	7. Chapter 7

"But why?"  
Kagome scoffed. "Considering the world we live in? This is the one escape I've got. Indulge me my one excess." Sighing, she sunk closer into his arms. "I still can't believe my kit told on me," She mumbled.  
"Your kid?"  
"That's not what I said." Technically true...  
"Whether it is or not, I don't want you drinking, Kagome. You'll-"  
"Kill myself, yeah yeah. Kinda the purpose, though, isn't it?" Kagome played with the ears of Usa-chan.  
"Kagome, you know-"  
"I know I have severe depression and that I need help. I know I can get it. I know all of the therapist's tricks. I can easily stop drinking."  
"Then what's the problem?" Kaoru asked gently.  
Kagome's eyes closed. "I cannot forget the wars I fought in. I cannot forget the blood that was shed. I cannot forget the visions of bodies being consumed by flame or torn apart by jaws much stronger than the machines today. I cannot forget seeing my friends die, reaching for each other and never getting close enough. I cannot forget my mother killing my grandfather and my little brother." Kagome's eyes closed briefly, before snapping open to look at her cousin's. "I cannot forget being a prisoner of war. And I will never forget the nights I was raped." Smiling bitterly, she spread her hands wide. "And that's why I drink," Kagome whispered. "Are you fucking happy now, Kyoya? You satisfy your sick fucking curiousity?"  
"I-" Kyoya's words fell flat as Kagome noticed her eyes were leaking.  
"The hell?" She whispered, looking astonished. "I haven't cried in a year..." Her eyes kept leaking saltwater, causing Kagome to become alarmed.  
"Your consience is catching up with you, Kagome." Haruhi said quietly. "You feel bad for making Kyoya-sempai worry, for scaring everyone." She hugged the smaller girl, feeling Kagome's tears starting to stain her blazer.  
"That's bullshit," Kagome said quietly, gripping Haruhi's shirt tightly, burying her face in it as she cried. "It's all bullshit."


	8. Chapter 8

"Sooooo..." Kagome drawled, looking up at the tall man looming over her. "You're the guy they've assigned to take care of me today? Mori, right?"  
"Hn."  
"Not much of a talker, are you, Mori?" Kagome sat at her computer, turning it on. Opening a document, she began to type, before sitting in silence. Opening a book to a page, she typed with one hand, not looking at the keyboard. Under her breath, she murmured, "So, you're supposed to add...a pinch of..." She threw the book on the ground, fuming. "Modern recipes are hard!" The miko snapped, glaring at her screen. Kagome clicked out of the window, then went online to look up recipes.  
"They don't even have the ones i know!"  
"Then write a cookbook," Mori stated simply.  
She glared back at him through the glasses. "That better have not been a crack at me being a girl," She threatened.  
Mori smiled a bit, then subtly shook his head. "Hn."  
Kagome thought for a moment, then nodded, slowly. "I can barely see, but I should be able to find everything in my kitchen." Then she growled, "If that bratty fox has't been through it to look for candy again."  
Mori was left alone in the living room. "Fox?" He asked himself quietly.  
He got up and followed Kagome.

Placing her hand on her waist, she pointed her spoon at Mori. "Give it to me," She demanded, eyes defiant behind her shades.  
"...hn." Mori shifted.  
"Don't hold back!"  
"Delicious," Mori answered, his eyes closed. His lips turned up a bit at her beaming face. "Not too sweet, but not bland." He opened his eyes and took another bite, amusedly watching Kagome run to the computer to type her recipe.


End file.
